


Once you drown in your emotions you drown in reality.

by Silvery1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Dehumanization, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), This was beta by grammarly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvery1/pseuds/Silvery1
Summary: My take on Dream saying he doesn't care.Or: Me portraying myself in green Minecraft bastardous teletubby.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Once you drown in your emotions you drown in reality.

He didn't know when it started if he could pinpoint an exact point, when everything became ~~_blurry_~~ , **loud** , and _~~**dark**~~_ , which was when L'manburg started. He started to feel in a void, no one could hear him, lack of air, and darkness.  
  
_Tyrant_   
  
Wilbur made him a tyrant.  
  
He wasn't one, was he?  
  
Right?  
  
Dream started to feel lost, The word resonated within his chest Tyrant, why did they classify him as a tyrant? Was it because he didn't want to give them his land? Was it because he refused to let them continue that stupid drug van?  
  
He didn't know what to feel anymore.

* * *

  
He watched as Wilbur became mad, He didn't know what to do, he genuinely cared about him, Wilbur was far from salvation, he thought.  
  
It was only confirmed when Phil killed Wilbur.

* * *

  
Tommy and Ranboo blew up George's house.  
  
3 only rules, 3 fucking rules, 3 simple they couldn't do.  
  
Is L'manburg really that useless?  
  
He wouldn't know, ethics weren't his specialty. _~~neither was morality.~~_

* * *

  
He thought _~~decided~~_ of a solution.  
  
_**Exile.**_

* * *

A little warning would be fine, at least Tommy would know who he was messing with it. Building some violet walls _is_ a good enough warning, in his defense. He didn't expect only for them to be _bothersome._

* * *

**“Tommy”**

_"Hello"_

_“Listen you **fucked up** this time.”_

"Oh no, no, What the fuck! Hey, Dream listen, please!"

Tommyinnit truly wholeheartedly did something that would haunt him, this time, he was a goner.

* * *

"I don't give a **_fuck_** about Spirit. I don't give a fuck about anything, actually, I care about your discs. I care more about _your discs_ than you do, I don't care about Spirit, Spirit _was_ my horse, he died **_ages ago._** _"_

Why should he care about something dead, _~~dear,~~_? It was a stupid pet, it was 6 feet under, why the fuck should he care about something that wasn't gonna care for him anymore? 

* * *

_“_ I care about **your discs** , because that what's give me _power_ over _**you**_ and _**your friends**_ and everyone that you _care_ about because you care about your discs _more than anyone here.”_

Dream couldn't bring himself to care for him people who wouldn't do the same for him. For people who will inevitably be gone. He couldn't anymore.

* * *

So **_IF_ YOU ARE NOT EXILED** from L'manburg, I will build these walls until they reach this block limit.”

Building something until they couldn't reach it anymore was an amazing answer.

* * *

“I **Will** **KEEP EVERYBODY INSIDE** , I will hire guards, Punz, Sapnap to portrait, to patrol all around the entire walls keeping them inside.

No trade, no one leaves, no armor, or they get slaughtered inside. Don't try and threaten me. I don't care, I have lost all care for anything in this server. “

They wanted a _tyrant._ He will give them one, after all, he is admin, made for fixing and creating the world around them. They wanted something he shall grant!

* * *

"You only care about Spirit right now"

“I DON’T **_CARE_** ABOUT SPIRIT RIGHT NOW”

Yet again the same argument, Spirit was a stupid pet, 6 feet under.

* * *

"WELL, THIS IS THE _ONLY_ **THING** you've had attachment to. This entire fucking time how do I know your not fucking lying"

“I have attachment to your discs”

Why should he care for something material? For something that was to be gone in a few centuries or years? He cared about people, they were much fragile, but they were able to do a thing object couldn’t warm his heart. They were his light, his everything, but he realized they weren’t eternal.

If Tommy, a young lad, could be selfish and get away with it with the excuse of being a child and not knowing better, then he could do it with the excuse of being an elder male with a delirious way of thinking, and not knowing what was wrong anymore.

* * *

"Why would you, why would you, why would you even care about them?”

He was right, there is an abundance of reasons on why he shall not care for some idiotic music instruments, but here he was fighting like a toddler.

* * *

“No, no, no Tommy they are my discs, I'll get them, I will keep them, I put them on my enderchest, and ill keep them for the rest of the server. Listen Tubbo, you have 3 days, if you do not exile him, I’ll do what I said"

" ** _What_** , _what_ , what does that entail?”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

Tommy is an egotistical jerk, only caring for objects and not people, never understanding that some things didn’t last forever, in Dream’s opinion, that didn’t mean he was not a hypocrite. He is well aware

* * *

“L'manburg can be independent but L'manburg cant be free”

L’manburg will always be another marionette for him to play with, they knew they had liberties, but were they really free? He didn’t think so.


End file.
